Die Prinzessin der Wölfe La princesa de los lobos
by tobi's-a-good-boy-xd
Summary: Ed y Al están en Xing por una misión. All  i se encuntran con Ling, y con una amiga de la infancia de Riezembur: La alquimista de los animales... que parece llevarse... un poco mal con Ling. Amor, venganza y Ishvalís... todo en este fic y más...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo fic, esta vez de Full metal alchemist.

Espero que les guste…

Notas: habrá cosas raras… pero es que no estoy muy bien de la cabeza y muchas veces escribo de noche y con falta de sueño…

Bueno, ya está no os lío más… A leer y e dejar reviews!

DIE PRINZESSIN DER WÖLFE (La princesa de los lobos)

CAPÍTULO 1

-Tarararararartarara… - Al canturreaba por las calurosas calles de Xing.

Ed, a su lado iba más asado que un pollo en un horno.

-Deja ya de cantar, Al…. Mm? Al?

Al ya no estaba a su lado, se había agachado en una esquina. Ed se lo vio venir.

-Al! Ya estás recogiendo a otro gato abandonado?

-No, Ed, mira.

Al le enseñó un peti rojo muerto (N/A: una clase de pájaro).

-Ag! Suelta eso ahora mismo!

-Hay que hacerle un entierro.

-Qué? Se te va la cabeza? Trae!

Ed agarró al pájaro con intención de tirarlo a la papelera, pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Ese "algo" era una persona; esa persona, era nada más y nada menos que Ling Yao.

-Ey, es Ling- observó Al.

-Eso ya lo veo.

Ed miró a Ling, miró al pájaro y tuvo una BRILLANTE idea!

En un descuido de Al, le metió el pájaro muerto en la chaqueta al príncipe.

Al reanimó a Ling y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Anda, si sois vosotros…

Pero apenas pudo decir nada; un perro enorme se acercó corriendo a Ling y comenzó a gruñirle sacando sus afilados dientes.

El pelo comenzó a erizársele y contrajo las patas preparándose para saltar.

Al, estaba ocupado intentando encontrar dónde había metido Ed al pájaro, y Ed, no tenía intención de ayudar a Ling.

Cerró los ojos, pero el animal no llegó a atacar.

Una chica había corrido a pararlo.

-Shh… Tranquilo… tranquilo, Blade…

-Es tuyo?- preguntó Ling- Deberías mantenerlo bien atado, un perro así no…

-Oh, no, si no es un perro, es un lobo.

-Un… lobo?

La chica, era más o menos de la altura de Ling. Era de piel morena; de pelo naranja con mechas negras y con un peinado corto asimétrico, y llevaba también una diadema con orejitas de perro. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, que impedían ver sus ojos.

Vestía un top blanco de una sola manga, una chaquetita de tela negra y unos mitones en las manos negros. Llevaba una falda gris más larga de un lado que de otro, unos calcetines grises y unas botas altas negras.

-Sí, un lobo. Algún problema?

La chica reparó en Ed.

-Edward Elric? Eres tú?

-Eh? Nos conocemos?- Ed parecía algo perdido.

-Soy yo, Ulrika! De Riezemburg!

-Anda! Cuanto tiempo! Winri nos contó que te habías marchado…

-Ya ves… ahora soy alquimista nacional. Me dieron el título hace unos meses.

-Vaya… el mundo es un pañuelo…-dijo Al.

-Verdad?

Ling se sentía excluido.

-Eh! Nadie va a hacerme caso? Ese bicho casi se me hecha encima!

El lobo volvió a gruñirle.

Un cuerpo se interpuso entre Ling y el lobo: Lan Fan, y no parecía agradarle el animal.

-Maldito bicho!

Sacó una daga y se dispuso a atacarle. Ulrika la paró agarrándola del brazo y la miró con furia.

-Tócalo y te rajo viva… me oíste?

La soltó y se acercó a Blade (el lobo); puso las manos en la sien del animal y lo miró fijamente.

-Dice que tienes un animal muerto en el bolsillo.

-Qué? Eso es imposible…

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y encontró el pájaro.

Ed comenzó a reírse. Ulrika le dio una colleja.

-No te rías, enclenque! Pobre animal…

-Eso, eso… -dijo Al apoyándola.

Ulrika tomó al pájaro en sus manos.

-Es una pena… pero qué se le va a hacer? Toma Blade, tu comida.

Todos se quedaron atónitos viendo cómo el lobo se comía al peti rojo.

-Y este quién es?- preguntó Ulrika mirando a Ling.

-Cómo le hablas así al príncipe Ling?- dijo Lan Fan furiosa.

-Prín… ci… pe?- repitió Ulrika.

-Sí. Soy el prícipe Ling. El heredero al trono de Xing de la familia Yao.

-Tú… un príncipe?- Ulrika lo miraba sorprendida- Jajajajajajaja…, no me hagas reír! Si pareces más pobre que los mendigos de mi pueblo…

Ed se moría de la risa.

-Y tú eres de verdad alquimista nacional?- Ling estaba molesto.- Porque tengo entendido que cuando alguien tan joven consigue el título es noticia en todo Amestris y alrededores.

-Ya, pero verás… ejem, "príncipe", digamos que… no le caigo demasiado bien a Bradley…

-Por qué?

Ulrika se sacó las gafas de sol, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Una… ishvalí?

-Medio-ishvalí.

-Y… cuál es tu título?-preguntó Al.

-Pos qué va a ser? La alquimista de los animales…

-Ah, sí? Y qué les haces? Bañarlos y darles de comer?- preguntó Ling todavía molesto.

-No, querido, uso la alquimia para controlarlos y comunicarme con ellos. Y tú… qué eres, príncipe? Vendedor de galletas de chocolate?- le dijo sonriéndole.

Ling apartó a Lan Fan con intención de enfrentarse a Ulrika.

-Estás seguro? Tengo un guardián muy feroz. Le encanta arrancar miembros humanos. Sobretodo… miembros viriles…- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ling extendió la mano.

-Bienvenida a Xing, alquimista.

Una mujer, que pasaba por allí, creyó que Ling pedía limosna, y le dio unas monedas en la mano, provocando que Ulrika comenzara a partirse de risa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Espero que os haya gustado… y que sigáis leyendo… porque esto continúa…!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, he aquí el segundo cap. Espero que os guste:

CAPÍTULO 2

-Bueno, chicos, vais a algún sitio?

-Íbamos a buscar un hotel o algo para hospedarnos.

-Yo estoy en un hotel de aquí cerca, si queréis os llevo.

-Claro.

-Pues vamos, que seguro que vuestro amigo tiene un montón de cosas de príncipe que hacer. Un placer, príncipe Ling –dijo con sarcasmo- vamos, Blade.

El lobo los siguió obedientemente.

-Con que… la alquimista de los animales… -repitió Ling para sí mismo.

-Parece peor que el propio Edward-dijo Lan Fan.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes lo que dicen: Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

El sol se puso. En el hotel, Ulrika acabó de cenar y salió a dar un paseo sola, ya que Blade dormía.

Caminó durante media hora y decidió volver, pero no pudo hacerlo tranquila.

-Vaya… si es la alquimista de los animales…

-Anda, si es el príncipe de los mendigos…

Ulrika se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo sueño. Chao.

-Como quieras, yo también me voy a mi casa.

-Bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale.

-Genial.

-Ahhhhhhh! Ya está bien! Me marcho!

Ling fue caminando detrás suya.

-Ag… deja de seguirme!

-No te sigo, voy a mi casa.

Llegaron al hotel. Ulrika entró y se perdió por los pasillos, literalmente.

Cuando encontró en el que estaba su habitación, se volvió a encontrar a Ling.

-No decías que no me seguías?

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-No te sigo, mi habitación está al final del pasillo.

-No te ibas a tu casa?

-Y estoy en mi casa. Ester hotel es de la familia de mi madre, por lo que es mi casa. Si miras en el pasillo de al lado verás un retrato familiar en el que salgo yo –dijo sonriendo.

-Muérete- Ulrika le cerró la puerta en las narices de mala gana.

-Ling 1; Ulrika 0.- dijo Ling disfrutando con su triunfo-. Esto va a ser interesante.

A la mañana siguiente, Ulrika se despertó de buen humor y bajó a desayunar. Al rato se le unieron Ed, Al y Ling.

-Buenos días, chicos!- dijo Ulrika alegremente- No desayunáis?

Los chicos se sentaron.: Ed a la izquierda de Ulrika, Al enfrente y Ling a la derecha.

-Bueenaaaaaas alquimista…

-Igualmente, principito.

-Parece que estás de mejor humor.

-Ya ves… oye, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Si tu familia tiene este hotel, y según tú, eres un príncipe, por qué coños vistes como un indigente?

-Y por qué en Amestris te teníamos que invitar siempre a comer?- preguntó Ed.

-Y tú, alquimista, por qué animales? No son un poco… tontos?

-Mi alquimia funciona con animales que se encuentren a 10 km a la redonda, quieres que los llame y les preguntas?

Ling cerró los ojos y se desplomó sobre la mesa.

-Eh? Y a este que le pasa?

-Nada… se desmaya cada dos por tres.

-Y… tarda mucho en despertarse?

-Sí, un poco.

-jijijiji… - Ulrika rió por lo bajo.

-Qué te traes entre manos?

-Ya lo veréis…

Ling se despertó diez minutos después. Ulrika y los Elric ya se habían marchado.

-Joder! Mira que dejarme solo aquí!

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del comedor. Todo el mundo, al verlo se ponía a reír.

-Pero qué les pasa a todos? Por qué se ríen? Tendré algo raro en la cara?- pensó Ling.

Fue hasta el espejo más cercano a mirarse.

-AAaaaaaaaHHhhhh! Qué es esto?

Su cara estaba llena de dibujos hechos con rotulador negro: un bigote, una perilla, labios, un unicejo…

Intentó borrárselo, pero no pudo: era indeleble.

Se podía imaginar quien había sido.

Encontró a Ulrika en el salón del hotel.

-Eh! Tú! Alquimista!

Ulrika no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-No tiene gracia!

-Sí que la tiene!

Ulrika sacó el rotulador y se lo enseñó como para burlarse de él, pero no contaba con la rapidez de Ling, que se lo quitó en un ágil movimiento. Agarró fuertemente a la chica y le pintó también la cara.

-Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor…

Ed y Al irrumpieron en el salón, mirando atónitos a Ling y a Ulrika. Ed rompió a llorar con la risa.

-De qué te ríes, garbanzo?- dijeron Ling y Ulrika a la vez.

-A quién llamáis garbanzo?

Al tuvo que agarrar a Ed para que no les pegara.

-Ya, tranquilízate, hermano.

-Ah! Sois tal para cuaaaaaal!- gritó mientras se marchaba del salón.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Ahora, el adelanto.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

Ulrika se carga a una pobre ancianita?

Ulrika y Ling en peligro.

Quién es la palmera travestida?

Todo y más en el próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 3

Y aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo… espero que os guste y que os riáis un buen rato.

Aviso: El mote que uso de "La palmera travestida" que conste que no es mío, lo saqué de la frikipedia.

CAPÍTULO 3

Ed y Al salieron del hotel y se adentraron por la ciudad.

-Se puede saber cómo nos quitamos esto de la cara? –preguntó Ling, molesto.

-Pues con alquimia, con qué va a ser?

Ulrika usó la alquimia para borrar los restos de rotulador de sus caras.

De repente, Blade entró corriendo, parecía alterado por algo.

-Y ahora qué le pasa?

-Ha notado algo… Y… parece que está cerca del hotel.

Siguieron al lobo hasta un bosque que estaba a unos metros del hotel de la familia de Ling.

Blade comenzó a gruñir en dirección a una viejecita que recogía setas.

-Genial. Sólo era una abuelita.

-No. No es solo una vieja… Blade reconoce muy bien cuando algo no es humano. Así es como descubrí lo que es realmente Bradley. Y Blade dice que esa vieja huele igual.

-Entonces… sabes que Bradley es un homúnculo?

-Sí… hace tiempo. –Comenzó a caminar hacia la señora- Veamos qué esconde esa abuelita…

Ulrika se acercó a la señora.

-Hola, jovencita, te importaría ayudarme a recoger setas?

-Oh, claro, con mucho gusto.

Ulrika sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó a la vieja a la frente, la cual cayó al suelo, muerta.

Ling salió seguido de Blade de detrás de los árboles.

-Pero qué has hecho, bestia?

-Vaya… a lo mejor me he pasado un poco… -dijo rascándose la cabeza al ver que la señora no se movía.

-Grrrr…. –la señora comenzó a gruñir.

Se levantó del suelo, todavía con el cuchillo en la frente.

-Atrás! Es un homúnculo! –gritó Ling.

Una luz rodeó a la señora, y se convirtió en lo que realmente era: La Envidia.

-Menuda lata –dijo quitándose con dificultad el cuchillo que estaba muy hundido.

Cuando Envy se lo logró sacar, la herida desapareció enseguida.

-Mierda…-maldijo Ulrika.- Sabes? Eres una tía bastante desagradable a la vista.

Envy arqueó una ceja.

-Cómo has dicho?

-Que eres fea! -le soltó Ulrika.

-No me refería a eso! –gritó Envy.

-No te sigo, chica. –dijo, desconcertada.

-Es que es un tío –le susurró Ling al oído.

-Que qué? –esta vez sí que estaba asombrada – Eres… hombre?

-Pues claro que !

-No te pongas así, mujer… digo, hombre… si no quieres que te confundan deberías de vestirte un poco más… masculino… Y ni que decir tiene el peinado, en fin, pareces… no sé…

-Una palmera travestida? –sugirió Ling.

-Jajajjajajajajaja….-rió Ulrika – por una vez dices algo ingenioso, principito.

-Callaos yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Voy a acabar con vosotros!

-Sí ya, cómo? Lanzándonos cocos, palmerita?

-Será mejor que corráis imbéciles!

-No tengo intención de huir, y tú, principito?

-Tampoco.

-Pues vamos a acabar con este travesti!

Ulrika comenzó a correr hacia Envy, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que Ling no la seguía.

-Pero qué…?

Ling se había desmayado y yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Se ha vuelto a desmayar! Príncipe inútil!

-Parece que tu compi está apagado o fuera de cobertura…

-No me hace falta. Tengo a mi lobo.

Blade salió corriendo hacia Envy, y, aprovechando la distracción de éste, Ulrika le atacó y le cortó un brazo.

-Hija de… no sabes como duele!

Pero enseguida se le recompuso.

-Mierda… -maldijo Ulrika.

Envy le pegó un puñetazo. Las gafas de Ulrika salieron volando dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos.

-Una… ishvalí? –parecía sorprendido- Wrath no mencionó nada…

Blade se lanzó al cuello de Envy, y lo tiró al suelo mientras le mordía la yugular.

Ulrika se levantó, con la mandíbula algo dolorida.

Envy comenzó a reír y apartó al lobo de un golpe.

-Blade!

-jajajajajajajajajaja…. Con que una ishvalí… Hay que joderse! Esto cambia las cosas…

-A qué te refieres?

Envy todavía sangraba por el cuello.

-Pues que… tengo a un experto en aniquilar ishvalís… Oh, cómo voy a disfrutar viendo como carmesí te destroza Jajajajaja… Ha sido un placer, lobita…

Envy desapareció. Ulrika se sentó en el húmedo suelo del bosque. El lobo fue a ver que estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, Blade, ve a ver si lo despiertas a él,-dijo refiriéndose a Ling.

Blade se le acercó y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-Eh…? Qué ha… pasado?

-Te desmayaste, otra vez. Ese tipo se ha ido. Ha dicho que mandaría a otro a por mí.

-Diablos! Entonces… había venido por ti?

-Eso parece… veo que a Bradley no le gusta mancharse las manos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

En le próximo capítulo:

Ulrika se rebota?

Quién va de visita?

Quién será el misterioso alquimista de la fauna?

Todo y más en el próximo cap.!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya estoy de vuelta…. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me fui de vacaciones… Sorry!^^ Pero ya estoy aquí! Espero que os guste este capítulo escrito con todo mi amor y con todo mi cariño pero sin una pizca de cordura .

CAPÍTULO 4

-Será mejor ir a contarle esto a Ed y a Al.

-Por qué?

-Tú hazme caso…

Volvieron al hotel en busca de Ed y Al. Los encontraron en su cuarto.

-Qué pasa? A qué vienen tantas prisas? –preguntó Ed, cerrando la puerta detrás de Ling y Ulrika.

-Resulta que nos hemos encontrado con Envy –aclaró Ling.

-Con Envy? Qué hace aquí Envy?

-No sé muy bien… yo… me desmayé!

Edward se quedó pensativo.

-Quizás sea esa la razón por la cual el coronel nos mandó venir a Xing. –comentó Al.

-Es posible…

-A ver. Un momento, un MO-MEN-TO! –gritó Ulrika.-No me estoy enterando de nada.

-Verás… Envy era un homúnculo, y un homúnculo es…

-Joder! Ya sé lo que es un homúnculo! Y también sé que King Bradley lo es.

-En serio?

-Sí.

-Bien. Entonces te contaremos lo que sabemos.

Ed y Al le contaron todo: acerca de los homúnculos, el Padre, la piedra filosofal y sobre la guerra de Ishval. Ulrika se rebotó:

-Su puta madre! Que usaron ishvalís para crear una piedra filosofal? Les voy a dar yo piedra filosofal!

-Y no solo eso… seguro que quieren usarte de sacrificio…

-Sacrificio los cojones!

Agarró a Ed de la camisa. Al tuvo que agarrarla para que no le pegara al pobre Ed, que no tenía culpa de nada.

-Os juro que les arranco las tripas y se las doy de comida a Blade!

-Tranquilízate… -dijo Al, intentando contenerla.

-Ni tranquilízate ni mierdas! –le contestó Ulrika.

Blade se acercó y le rozó la pierna. Pareció funcionar y Ulrika se calmó.

Se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación y comenzó a acariciar al lobo.

-Estás bien? –le preguntó Al.

-Sí –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación; Ed, Al y Ling la siguieron.

-Ed! –gritó Al de repente-. La visita!

-Ostras! Lo había olvidado!

Bajaron los cuatro hasta el salón. Allí, sentada en uno de los sofás, se encontraba Mei Zhan esperando pacientemente con su osa panda a los hombros.

-Tócate las narices! La que faltaba! –maldijo Ling.

-Qué tal? –saludó la niña.

-Oyyyyyyyyy! Qué cosa tan monaaaaaaa! –dijo Ulrika al ver al animal de Mei.

-Mei, esta es Ulrika –las presentó Ed.

-Encantada. Por cierto, qué tal hermanito? –le preguntó la niña a Ling.

-Dish… -dijo este, sentándose en el sofá más alejado posible, casi en la otra punta del cuarto.

-Sois… hermanos? –dijo Ulrika, alucinada.

-Hermanastros, mejor dicho. Y… no nos llevamos muy7 bien, que se diga.

-Sabes? Tienes una panda muy mona.

-Oh, gracias, se llama Xiaomei.

Las chicas continuaron hablando. Parecían llevarse muy bien.

-Genial… -susurró Ling.

De repente, Lan Fan irrumpió en el salón.

-Príncipe Ling, dónde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupada!

Reparó en Ulrika, pero al ver a Mei, saltaron chispas.

-Oh, tranquila, estuvo conmigo –dijo Ulrika.

-Acaso eres su madre? –dijo Mei con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tú cállate niñata!

-Deja a la niña, estúpida! –le soltó Ulrika.

Aquello parecía que iba a llegar a las manos.

-Y tú deja al príncipe!

-Eh? Eso… no lo pillo… -le dijo a Mei por lo bajo.

-Ah, luego te explico…

-Ok.

Lan Fan sacó una daga; Mei y Ulrika sus respectivos cuchillos.

-Mm… interrumpo algo? –dijo una voz desconocida desde la puerta del salón.

Era un chico jovencito. Muy, muy, muy, muy (elevado a infinito) guapo. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro y unos preciosos ojos violetas. Vestía con ropa ajustada de cuero. Ah, y tenía una preciosa sonrisa.

Mei y Ulrika se quedaron embobadas al verlo.

-Ay omá… -comenzó Mei.

-Qué rico…-remató Ulrika.

-Etto… estoy buscando al Alquimista de Acero.

-Soy yo –dijo Ed, viendo venir que lo confundían con Al, como siempre.

-Trigo un mensaje del Coronel Mustang. Y… me pidió que me quedara a ayudar.

-Claro em…?

-Me llamo Dante. Soy el Alquimista de la Flora.

Le dio a Ed el papel con la carta del coronel.

-He venido en mal momento? –preguntó mirando para las chicas.

-Nooooo…. –dijeron Ulrika y Mei.

Lan Fan guardó su arma.

-No te lo repetiré. No te acerques al príncipe.

Lan Fan se retiró a donde Ling.

-Me lo explicas ahora?

-Está coladita por él. No le gusta que otras mujeres se le acerquen.

-En serio? Del principito? Pues vaya…

-Mm… no me digas que tú también…? –le preguntó Mei, con complicidad.

-Qué? No… no… por Dios! –Ulrika se sonrojó.

Dante, contemplaba la escena con curiosidad.

-Perdona, le dijo a Ulrika, Tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Mei Zhan, futura reina de…

-A ti no te pregunté, bonita.

-Etto… soy… mm… Ulrika! Eso, la alquimista de los Animales.

-Mm… interesante…- dijo besándole la mano como todo un caballero.- Un placer.

-Nooo… si el placer es mío…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4!

En el siguiente cap.:

Que pondrá en la carta del Coronel Mostaza?

Dante no se lleva bien con Ling?

El sueño de Ulrika es ver la cabeza de un príncipe hundida en un plato de sopa?

TODO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.!^^


End file.
